


The Pantry Chronicles

by your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: AS I SAID, But a flimsy door no that's too difficult., F/M, I mean Ducktales you mean to tell me that an enraged Donald Duck can’t get through a door, Passive Aggressive, So basically this is a passive aggressive response to that one off joke, Sure he can shatter gold with only his JAW, The joke didn't even make sense., seriously?, where Donald is stuck in the pantry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author/pseuds/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author
Summary: As the Duck Avenger Donald does a lot, but he needs a plausible excuse for being gone all the time. That's where the pantry comes in.ORThe Diabolical Duck Avenger goes on many missions, these are just a few of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thought I had the other day that I decided to write.

When he was 15, Donald Duck put on a mask to prank his uncle and cousin. Two months after that he started a crusade to eradicate crime in Duckburg. Twenty-two years later he still continued that crusade. But it had become more difficult.

Ever since he and the boys moved into the mansion, it became harder to slip away undetected. When they were on the houseboat, he was able to leave easily. If the boys knew he was awake, they thought he was going to work some extra night shift, which wasn’t totally inaccurate. 

But when they went back to the manor, it became harder to disappear. Scrooge was oblivious to Donald’s comings and goings, and so were the kids. But occasionally when he had to leave on daytime outings as the Avenger, things got complicated. He usually was able to explain away his absences, but he knew his family was suspicious of him. Still he was able to get by them for the night shifts easily.

Della, Beakley, and Duckworth was where he ran into trouble. Duckworth, being dead, had no need to sleep, so he floated the halls endlessly, cleaning, but as long as Donald steered clear of the main hallways he could circumvent him.

Beakley was much harder to avoid when she was awake. Being a former S.H.U.S.H spy and all, but Donald had evaded S.H.U.S.H agents before, and was able to slip by. 

Della gave him the most trouble. In theory she should have been the easiest to sneak by, she wasn’t a spy nor spirit, but she was the only one to ever go looking for him. Della often didn’t sleep at night, it was a trait that the twins shared. Often Donald would find his sister sitting somewhere in the house, staring at nothing. But occasionally Della would fall asleep and have a nightmare of her time on the moon, and on those nights she would go to Donald for comfort. 

Because of them Donald was unable to roam as the masked vigilante on some nights, and there were consequences. People in Duckburg got hurt at night, and Donald had a responsibility to those people.

This is where his plan came into place. 

He had learned from experience that whenever he was locked in the pantry, his family would make no effort to let him out. The first time he was locked in there unintentionally, it had taken him three days to get out, he had to rip the hinges off the door and no one in his family seemed to care. 

So he decided to use this to his advantage. 

Occasionally, especially whenever he had to leave for days at a time. Donald would lock himself in the pantry ‘accidentally’ and set up a small device to play noises of him trying to escape that he had recorded previously. He then climbed through the vent on the ceiling, and left the house. 

This was the case tonight. 

Donald had an opportunity to bust thousands of criminals and he couldn’t pass it up.

He opened the vent on the ceiling and climbed up into the ducts, the audio device already set up and blasting his own aggravated noises. 

He opened the vent into Webby’s room, where he had hidden a duffel bag a few minutes ago. He picked it up, and leapt out of the open window, landing on the grass three stories below. 

He snuck to the perimeter, making sure to stay in the security camera’s blindspots, and climbed the fence. 

He walked down the street casually, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone that might recognize him. He ducked into a dark alley and quickly changed into his super hero gear. There was something he had to do before he left.

“I appreciate you meeting me here Gizmoduck.” he said, back turned to the iron clad hero, staring over the dark streets of Duckburg at night.

“How did you hear me arrive? I had stealth mode engaged.” Gizmoduck protested

“You did.” the vigilante acknowledged “and to be fair, it’ll probably work on the villains. But I didn’t call you here to chit chat.”

“Why exactly did you call me here Mr. Duck Avenger, sir?” the hero asked nervously, it wasn’t every day that THE Duck Avenger asked anyone to meet him. Usually if the vigilante wanted to talk to you, he found you, not the other way around. 

“I’m going out of town for a couple days, and I need someone to cover for me.” the Avenger explained. 

“You’re leaving!” the armored hero squeaked,  
“If criminals find out that you’re gone, than Duckburg will turn to absolute anarchy!”

“Exactly. Which is why I need someone to step up. It’ll only be a couple days, but don’t misunderstand me. Duckburg is dangerous at any hour of the day, which is why you must be on constant watch. It won’t be easy, but I need it done. Are you up to the task?” 

“Yes sir. I am.” Gizmoduck said confidently, saluting. 

“I know you are. You’re a good man Fenton, never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“How do you know- ugh is there even a point in asking how?” Gizmoduck sighed

“No, probably not.” The Duck Avenger gave one last smirk, before disappearing into the night. He had a con to get to.

Con-con was possibly the biggest gathering of wanted criminals ever to exist. Even attending the event was illegal, and for years Donald had tried to learn where it was held. 

He had finally done it. In Nevada, in an underground bunker, thousands of fugitives were going to gather, and Donald wasn’t about to miss his opportunity. 

Only an hour after his meeting with Gizmoduck, Donald Duck boarded a train, dressed as a regular citizen. He took his seat, in only a few hours he would be there, but he needed his strength. So Donald tipped his sailor’s cap over his eyes, and easily fell asleep.

He awoke at his destination, and disembarked the train. He had already arranged for there to be a rented motorcycle there, and so he simply paid the renter, and sped off into the Nevadan desert. 

Now that he knew the general location, finding the entrance to the bunker itself was embarrassingly easy. There were tire tracks the size of Texas there, all leading to one place.

Donald briefly stopped in the middle of the desert to change into his superhero suit. He reached the entrance, and found a simple metal door, only one way in, only one way out.

Perfect.

The main floor of Con-con was filled with famous crooks, handing out autographs, signing books, and giving presentations. All while smaller time criminals tried to glean tricks of the trade off of the legends of crime surrounding them.

A plume of black smoke filled the room, and the fluorescent lights went out, bathing the room in absolute darkness. The panic that ensued was deafening as new crooks all screamed and rushed the exit. Not one of them made it out. 

All around them the shapes of bodies disappeared suddenly with only a slight noise of surprise before they were silenced. Fists seemed to come from all sides, beating the goons savagely. 

Soon all that were left were those veterans of the trade. They stood silently in a circle, makeshift weapons brandished. The darkness around them was blinding. Blinding to all but he who dwelled in the shadows. 

Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but it made no difference, as he kept disappearing and reappearing now in blinding flashes of light, picking them off one by one. Until none were left standing.

The lights were returned and the Duck Avenger stood victorious, at least three thousand foes lay unconscious at his feet.

He pulled out a special flip phone, and dialed.

“Hello Chief of Police? Yes, I’ve got pickup for you, and you’re going to need a lot of transport trucks. At least sixty, maybe seventy. Yes I’m serious...” 

It took only an hour for the crooks to be rounded up and sent to jail, it took three for the news to pick up on the story, five for Duckburg’s news to cover it, and ten for Donald to get back into that pantry.

He dropped down from the vent, and put it back, before slumping to the floor. Taking out bad guys was never as easy as it seemed and beating that many was grueling. He shut off the device playing loops of his voice. Maybe he would just rest here for a while, he thought while curling up on the floor. Gizmoduck could handle a few more hours protecting the city solo, right?

Gizmoduck could not handle protecting this city solo. St. Canard might have been known for the sheer amount of super powered psychopaths, but Duckburg had the highest rate of violent crimes in the entire world. 

Or at least it did, until twenty-two years ago. When a masked man started to show the criminal underworld that if you hit the innocent over and over, then one day, they’ll hit back.

Many believed that the Guardian of Duckburg’s crusade started as an elaborate Robin Hood impersonation. His first claim to fame was spreading one million of Scrooge McDuck’s money throughout the city after all. 

But it only took two months until the hero started to roam the city every night, stopping crime in its tracks. It was still heavily debated if he was even real, as he moved only in the shadows, no one ever saw him in the light. Yet every criminal in the entire city knew of him, and when asked to describe him, they only had one word. 

Diabolical.

His methods were brutal, but effective raking in more goons per night than the entire police department did in a month, and he was the only one who had ever defeated the famous villains of Duckburg. He stopped the Phantom Blot, foiled the Inquinator, thwarted the Mad Ducktor, and practically arranged a Beagle family reunion to take place in prison. 

But the Avenger didn’t rest at simply beating muggers, rapists, and murderers. He was the champion of defeating corruption too. He was the one who had brought in the evidence convicting Flintheart Glomgold of attempted murder, he was the one that had proven that the Mayor of Duckburg had rigged the election, and in Fenton’s personal favorite move, he had convicted Mark Beaks of fraud. 

Because of him Duckburg had the highest rate of attempted violent crimes in the entire world, and the most supervillains behind bars. 

The crooks were terrified of him, the politicians were wary of him, and the supervillains stood no chance against him.

So to say that Gizmoduck was ready to assume his responsibilities was absolutely laughable. Fenton was used to taking out crazies with weather controllers, the hardest thing he had ever done was beating Beaks, and compared to the Avenger’s threats, Beaks was a joke. 

Plus Fenton was not ready for this type of schedule.

He rolled into the coffee shop for the sixth, or was it the seventh time that day?

“Hello sir, what-” the friendly cashier greeted

“Just give me whatever has the most caffeine in it, and then add more.” Gizmoduck mumbled out, tired to the bone.

He had been awake for the last thirty six hours, stopping crime after crime. The amount of purse snatchers in the last three hours alone was staggering, and Fenton could not keep up. He had been downing what was probably incredibly unhealthy amounts of caffeine trying to stay awake. 

“That’ll be 10.50.” the cashier said, and he wordlessly willed a robotic arm to hand over the cash, while willing another to pick up the coffee, wheeling out of the building. 

He downed the drink quickly, he didn’t have time to savour it, as another alert already came onto his HUD. 

“Hmm, bank robbery on 1st and 10th.” Gizmoduck noted aloud, already firing up the rockets on his back, blasting into the air. 

“Alright what have we got?” he asked aloud, his systems already hacking into the security cameras, the image showing three weasels holding the people in the bank at gunpoint, with one shoving money into a large burlap sack.

“Oh the Weasels again, wonderful.” Fenton said sarcastically to himself.

He touched down outside of the bank, wooden mallet and pies at the ready. He rushed through the doors, and quick as lightning, extended his arm, taking down the first goon effortlessly with one blow. The other two had quickly turned and started to shoot in his direction. The bullets bounced off his armour, and he shot both of them in the face with pie, blinding them. He then took the mallet and struck both crooks over their heads, knocking them out cold. 

Gizmoduck then handcuffed them before speeding away. Maybe he could get in a couple hours of sleep? No, the Avenger was counting on him, and Fenton wasn’t about to disappoint the best superhero in the world. 

Eight hours later, and his conviction remained the same, even as Fenton’s eyes drooped, and he swayed a touch on his wheel. His only saving grace was that after tonight, the Avenger would be back, and Fenton could finally sleep. 

But first, there was a super villain to take care of.

A local silent alarm had been tripped and Fenton intended to catch whoever had decided to rob a museum of all things.

He rolled through the large doors that had been blasted open, the doors barely hanging on by the hinges. According to his heat sensors, the crook should be in the Ancient Greece section of the museum, donated by Scrooge McDuck himself.

He activated the stealth mode on his suit, the white plates changing, blending into the background. His movements slow, and quieted by stealth setting, he approached the entrance to the section, and saw the back of the intruder. It was a massive rooster, a dark green and purple cape draped over his shoulders. 

“Stop intruder!” Gizmoduck exclaimed heroically, deactivating the stealth mode.

“Duck Avenger!” the rooster exclaimed wheeling around, revealing that his right eye was replaced by machinery  
“Ooh, you’re not him. Who are you? You look familiar.”

“People call me Gizmoduck, and you are trespassing here chuckles.” he said threateningly

“AH. That’s right, Gizmoduck. I hate to break this to you, but you are simply a footnote in the future textbooks. And you will certainly not stop me from stealing the Spear of Poseidon.” he said

Gizmoduck looked over the criminal’s shoulder and sure enough, there was a barnacle encrusted spear that glowed with a certain blue energy.

“Really? Guess again.” Fenton said, summoning his hammer, and swung it toward the villain’s head.

“No, I don’t think I will.” the rooster said, catching the hammer out of the air and breaking the wood with his bare hand. He then reached down to his other hand, where he activated a strange looking device. His artificial eye glowed red, as a tornado of purple smoke swirled all around them, lightning flashing. He disappeared into it for only a moment before they emerged. Five of the same rooster appeared out of nowhere surrounding the hero.

“For I am the RED RAIDER!!!” They shouted charging him all at once.

Fenton summoned weapons as quickly as he could think of them.

PIES. A sudden barrage of pies spewed everywhere, getting in the eyes of two of the Raiders

LASER FINGER. A bright red beam emitted from his finger, and he pointed it at one of the roosters, taking out his cybernetic eye, leaving him on the floor howling in pain.

At this he saw another Raider’s eye suddenly take on the same appearance, leaving him incapacitated as well.

Fenton smiled, of course. The Raider was a time traveler, and cause and effect was in full force in the time stream. All he had to do was find the one closest to the present to stop them all. And he had a feeling it was the one closest to escaping.

In the confusion, the present Raider tried to grab the Spear and run, but the armored hero barreled through the rest of the future selves, reaching the most recent.

“Well Gizmoduck it has been fun, but I’m afraid I’m out of time. Ta ta now.” the Red Raider reached for his gauntlet, but Fenton was too quick. He shot out a extendo arm and seized the metal device on his wrist, crushing it on his arm. The Raider yelled in pain, and all the future selves disappeared, a handprint appearing on their time manipulators, and they were sent forward in time in a tornado of lightning and smoke. He drew back his other fist and sent it straight into the time traveler's face, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Not five seconds later, uniformed guards appeared, led by a blonde female duck. 

“Gizmoduck, I am Lyla Lay of the time police. We’ll take the Raider from here.” the uniformed men handcuffed the large rooster, and led him toward the spot they emerged from.

“Now hold on a second! How do I know you’re not Raider's allies from the future?” Fenton demanded

“Gizmoduck, we appreciate your services and your diligence, but I’m afraid this matter is out of your jurisdiction. Besides if you don’t believe me, ask your friend the Avenger, after all, he should be home by now.” she said before disappearing.

Not fifteen minutes later, Fenton walked into his and his mother’s house, an incredibly heavy bag being dragged behind him. 

He dumped it by the door, and stepped into his bedroom.

He was asleep before his body hit the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we close on two victorious heroes resting peacefully.


	2. A Plan Most Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, somebody got away. That ain't okay when you're the Duck Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays y'all! And late Christmas if you celebrate.

“In recent news, the Duck Avenger has been credited with the capture of a total of three-thousand four hundred, and eighty-seven criminals. Notable names include Ma Beagle, the Phantom Blot, the Mad Ducktor, Professor Moliarty-”

Donald shut off the tv, annoyed. It should be a cause for celebration, or at least as much as Donald celebrated his victories as the Duck Avenger, that is, take a nap on his hammock, and skip out on whatever new adventure his uncle was going on, so that he could return to the streets and alleyways of Duckburg that night. 

But he had no reason to celebrate, on his first night back, somebody got away.

In the scale of Duckburg’s crime food chain, Steelbeak was fairly low, after all, he mostly operated in St. Canard, and therefore usually wasn’t Donald’s problem. However, the arrest of a few thousand criminals, and several high profile ones, threw the underworld of Duckburg into chaos. And in that chaos supervillains tried to slip through the cracks. 

The rooster had been pulling a job at a high-end jewelry shop, when Donald arrived on the scene. He had stopped the robbery, arrested the thugs with Steelbeak, and had returned the diamonds that he tried to steal, but that didn’t change the fact that he got away. While Donald stopped the gunmen who were holding the place hostage, Steelbeak slipped out the door. The Duck Avenger pursued, but it was no use, he was gone.

Still the evening was not a total failure, after all, after a few minutes of one-on-one ‘talks’ with the gunmen, he had learned the name of his next target.

F.O.W.L

According to the files he had hacked from S.H.U.S.H’s databases F.O.W.L was an organization very focused on white-collar crimes, everything from corporate espionage to embezzlement, their members did almost anything for a paycheck. In fact Steelbeak was reportedly one of their only field operatives. 

The organization had never before given the Duck Avenger much notice, but they had practically just declared war against the masked hero. However, usually when he took down a group of criminals, he used force, breaking in and finding info before deducing the best place and time to strike the leadership, but he couldn’t do this with F.O.W.L. As such a move would be exactly what they are expecting. No, Donald had to use a different approach that the masked hero barely utilized. 

Infiltration

The idea was so simple that it was almost amazing that he hadn’t thought of it before, however it took a lot of preparation.

First he had to convince ol’ Uncle Scrooge to hire him as the primary accountant to the money bin, a fairly easy task, since his uncle trusted him, and he agreed to work for subpar wages. Although he did have to agree to accompany him on a few of the more high risk treasure hunts.

The next was finding a way to contact F.O.W.L, fortunately this was the easiest step. They were far more traceable than expected, and all he had to do was offer them something they couldn’t refuse. An untraceable tie to his Uncle’s vast fortune. It was risky, but it might just work. 

It was days like this that Donald was grateful that he normally got to wear a fairly comfortable superhero getup. The crisp tuxedo was incredibly uncomfortable, but it was important to look the part, so Donald put up with it. 

The McDuck Industries board room was swathed in darkness, the only light coming from a bare red bulb behind Donald. He could be here at any moment. F.O.W.L had been enamored by his offer, but they wanted to make sure he could deliver. So they sent their very own little goon to see if he was serious in his offer.

The wooden door creaked open, and took all of Donald’s willpower to stave off the urge to jump into a defensive stance, as Steelbeak walked through the door. The cold metal on his face glinted menacingly in the red light, and Donald placed his hands on the table confidently. 

“Steelbeak. So glad you could make it. Has F.O.W.L considered my offer?” he asked in his broken voice, 

“They have. But they want the prerequisite before they continue business.” the rooster replied leveling him with a hard glare.

“Of course.” Donald assured, pulling a briefcase up from beside his chair, and sliding it toward Steelbeak, who opened it, inspected the stacks of cash contained within.

“Very well Mr. Duck. You’ll be contacted when we have further use of you. In the meantime, do try and stay out of trouble.” the rooster warned, and left the room.

Donald sighed, and rubbed his head in his hands. Steelbeak was right there, he could’ve taken him down. But he couldn’t do that. He was playing the long game now.

“Fenton,you made it, I heard your shift went well.” 

“Gotta say, that’s a pretty casual way to describe the last few days.” Gizmoduck said, they had met on the bridge connecting Duckburg and St. Canard. It had only been about a day since Fenton got to sleep, and he had to literally drag himself out of bed to meet back up with the Duck Avenger.

“It’s the only way to describe it. Fenton, what we do, it’s a full time job, it’s a responsibility, we are the only ones keeping the innocent from all the bad in this city, remember that.” the Avenger said, his cloak flapping in the wind “Which reminds me, this arrangement, it was only a test.”

“A test of what?” Fenton asked

“A more permanent partnership. I’m not as young and spry as I used to be Fenton, and I’m not going to be around forever. I need to know that Duckburg is in capable hands when that happens. As I see it, someone who can take out the Raider is just the type of person I need.” he stated, turning around to look Gizmoduck in the eye, and extending his hand “What do you say Gizmoduck?”

Fenton practically tripped over himself and met the Duck Avenger’s hand with his own. And the Duck Avenger smiled, a true genuine smile, as he shook the robotic appendage. 

“Wonderful. Now, we have something to discuss.” the Duck Avenger said, dropping his hands to his sides “I assume you know Scrooge McDuck?”

“Who doesn’t?” Gizmoduck asked rhetorically

“Well I’ve been tracking his company’s bank account movements for a few weeks now. On every transaction made, both in and out, a little bit is skimmed off the top. Someone on the inside is taking that money. We’re talking billions.” the Avenger explained

“Do we have any idea who?” Gizmoduck asked

“Yes, I looked a little deeper, the day before the first skim. Scrooge McDuck hires his nephew Donald Duck as his primary accountant.” 

“What! That’s impossible, I know Donald, he would never do something like that.” Fenton protested

“One week later, Donald is the last to leave the money bin for the night. Except, before he leaves, Steelbeak enters the building, and leaves with a briefcase. According to the records, that very same day, five million cash was withdrawn. That night, it disappeared.” 

Fenton opened his beak to object but the Duck Avenger kept going, gaining speed as he placed the pieces together.

“Another week later, same situation, forty million. The next, one-hundred. The next, two-hundred. The next, three-hundred. Are you sensing a pattern Gizmoduck? Donald Duck and Steelbeak are working together. Steelbeak of course, is an operative for the organization F.O.W.L. They specialize in thievery, arson, espionage, and embezzlement. It seems Mr. Duck intends to become a member, by paying his way in.” the Avenger’s voice became softer, and he placed his hand on the suit’s metal back. “I’m sorry Fenton, but I need your help on this. We need to catch him. Are you up for it?” 

“I am.”

Donald walked down the carpeted hall of the money bin, straightening his tie. Stealing from his uncle was all too easy. While the old man knew the exact amount of treasure in his bin. He had no grasp on McDuck enterprises’s non-liquidated assets. Yet, those assets were Donald’s very ticket into F.O.W.L. His payments to Steelbeak had worked, and now high command wanted to give him his first real assignment to prove his worth. 

With any luck, they would finally allow him to take a portion of the profits for himself. He had provided them with several hundred million from McDuck enterprises personally, yet he hadn’t kept a penny of it. But that was going to change. He was going to finally be a real member of the organization. 

He took a sharp left, and opened the double doors to the boardroom. There at the head of the table, sat Steelbeak, and three familiar vultures. 

Bradford, Bentley, Benjamin. They were F.O.W.L high command? Donald had known them for years. Yet, it was hard to deny what he was seeing.  
“Donald Duck, right on schedule.” Bradford stated, “We have a job for you.”

Donald took a seat at the end of the table across from Steelbeak and facing the high command. 

“We have spent years as the board of directors of McDuck enterprises, as you know. However, it is time to put an end to the McDuck line once and for all. The first step, is depriving him of his resources, we want you to drain the entirety of the money bin, all treasure, all resources, all money, every deed, every artifact. We want everything he owns. Including everything from the manor on Killmotor hill. Can you do this?”

“Of course.” Donald said, discreetly hitting a button on his watch. So it was his family that they wanted, well if they wanted to hurt the Duck-McDucks, then F.O.W.L would have to try harder than that.

Right on time, Gizmoduck burst through the door, buzzsaws hanging over his shoulders, and robotic fists at the ready.

“F.O.W.L your time is up!” he called out, and none of the villains at the table moved a muscle. Donald slowly got up from his chair at the table and faced Gizmoduck.

“This doesn’t concern you Gizmoduck. Leave now.” he said, an unspoken warning.

“You know I can’t do that. Give up Donald, before I have to hurt you.” Gizmoduck fired back

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” Donald said with a smirk as he hit a button on his watch. A small disk attached to his back glowed red, and a strong electrical current ran through the suit, and the person in it, sending him toward the ground, unconscious.

“I’m sorry Fenton.” he whispered under his breath

“Well Donald, I must admit I’m impressed. Quite a few of our members couldn’t bring the Gizmoduck in.” Bradford said, clapping slowly, “I must admit, this mission we were going to send you on, was a complete lie. We simply wanted another Duck family member gone, but now. Well, I think it’s time you became a real member of F.O.W.L. Come, let’s go to our real meeting place.” Steelbeak picked up the single wheel of the suit, and dragged Gizmoduck behind them, as they walked out of the building and to a large van that had pulled in the parking lot, and Gizmoduck was thrown in the back, while Donald, Steelbeak, and the board entered the car. 

Fenton woke up groggily, still in his Gizmoduck suit, trying to figure out where he was. He was supposed to meet the Duck Avenger, he had a plan for how to take down Donald and the rest of F.O.W.L. Then it all came back to him, the board, Donald, and him being knocked out. 

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, the visor was still in front of his eyes, so at least they probably didn’t know who he was yet. The room he was in was bathed in a red light, with a pitch black table situated in the middle of the room, with shadowy figures lining the sides. 

Fenton even recognized a few of them, there was the Phantom Blot, Steelbeak, a bird wearing red that he feels he should recognize, a large falcon that kidnapped Beaks, an even larger dog holding a big rock, Donald, and… Gandra?

“The pieces are finally in place, we are ready to start taking out our enemies. Starting with the infernal Gizmoduck. Thanks to our newest member.” Bradford gestured to Donald, and he nodded, as did the rest of the table. Fenton couldn’t believe it, first his friend’s uncle, and now Gandra?

He knew that she worked for Beaks before, but he thought that was a one time thing. But evidently not, it seemed she was always lying to him. Whatever, he had to get out of here, and now, but the suit was completely shut down, he couldn’t restart it without them noticing. And even if he could, the suit was completely out of power.

“So, electricity is the technological behemoth’s weakness. We should have figured, Agent D! Dispose of him, permanently.” Bentley commanded, and Gandra got up hesitantly, pulling off her glove. The nanomachines in her palm charging, and glowing a bright blue. Bradford walked up behind her, presumably wanting to see the death of the hero for himself.

“I’m sorry suit.” she said quietly, taking a step toward him, but hesitating for a moment.

It was all the time Donald needed. He leapt on top of the table, ripping the edges of his suit, and kicking the falcon in the face. Springboarding, and knocking out the other dog behemoth. Punching him in the face, before hitting Bentley and Benjamin at the same time. Bradford pulled a gun, and aimed it toward the duck, but Gandra turned, and electrocuted him, sending the firearm clattering toward the ground. Black Heron swung at Donald with her metal fist, but the hero dodged, and punched her in the face. The Phantom Blot disappeared and reappeared in flashes of black smoke, getting closer to Donald, appearing behind him. But Donald turned, quick as lightning, as if expecting him, and knocking him to the ground. 

“C’mon suit, show me you’re still alive.” Gandra said, charging her palm and applying it to the suit. It suddenly booted up, and he propelled himself to his uniwheel, he jumped into the fray, fighting toe to toe with the falcon, and the heron. While Donald took on the giant dog, and the Phantom Blot. 

Donald grabbed the Phantom Blot, and he turned into ink in his hands, he threw the ink at the massive dog’s eyes, blinding him. The Blot reformed just in time to catch a swing that Donald threw, and he fell to the ground unconscious. He jumped off the Blot’s body, onto the table, and swung from the ceiling, grabbing the panel, and throwing his whole body into the dog’s he went down, and Donald turned to see how his partner was faring.

Gizmoduck was having an all down drag out, throw down with the falcon, struggling against the unnaturally strong bird. As the Black Heron darted about, putting dents in his armor with her metal fist. Donald slid across the table and caught her metal fist as it swung toward Gizmoduck again. He held it away from them both, struggling against her cybernetic strength. She won out, and he was brutally hit in the face, she picked him up by his suit collar and pinned him on top of the table, bringing blow after blow down on him. Donald struggled, but brought his foot up and kicked the Black Heron into the broad back of the Gizmoduck suit, she hit her head against the white metal leaving a dent, and a stain of red a she fell onto the ground. 

Gizmoduck turned in surprise as she hit the back of his suit, giving the falcon ample time to knock the Gizmoduck backwards. He wound up a deadly punch, but fell to the ground, as a course of electricity went through him. He collapsed, revealing Gandra Dee. 

Donald got off the table and stood next to the two, they breathed heavily for a second, the silence after the battle washing over them.

“So, I don’t suppose we have to fight you too?” Fenton asked gesturing to Gandra, while Donald watched her suspiciously.

“No, I- I joined F.O.W.L because I thought they could get me out of my debts, and my problems with the law. Obviously that didn’t work out, I’m tired of running away from my problems.” she held out her hands in surrender, and surprisingly, Donald procured a pair of handcuffs that he tightened on her wrists. She nodded in acceptance, before Donald brought his fist into her beak, knocking her out cold.

“Donald!” Gizmoduck exclaimed

“Yes Fenton?” he asked calmly, turning to face him

“Wait, how do you? Did Huey?” Gizmoduck blabbered, and Donald chuckled

“I suppose introductions are in order. I am Donald Duck, though I go by many other names. The Defender of Duckburg, the Masked Crusader, and most famously, The Duck Avenger.” he said, pulling out a strip of black cloth, and putting it over his face. He looked up, and Fenton was once again met with the steely gaze of the Duck Avenger. “So do you want to call the police, or do you want me to?” he asked conversationally, holding out his hand once more, “Partner.”


End file.
